


Loving tease

by Chezborger



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezborger/pseuds/Chezborger
Summary: Jet and the reader like to have intimate teasing fun
Relationships: Jet Black/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Jet in a relationship is a caring man in all ways. Especially in the bedroom. He knows all the right buttons to push to have (Y/n) going crazy. Though he wasn't fast or rough being afraid he'll hurt her, although she always assured him he wouldn't. No, he was more sweet and slow, what could he say he is a gentlemen. Taking his time to bring her to pleasure and to watch it all unfold while he did. 

He plays low gentle music to really set the mood before his thick fingers slide through slick folds. Rubbing slow but firm circles on her clit with his thumb as he fingers her. (Y/n) shaking breath and thighs were enough to make him continue and spur him on more, taking time to watch her face each time his fingers went in and out of her weeping pussy. 

"You're so good to me." He tells her to a whisper kissing her cheek.  
"So beautiful, caring, and all mine."

He catches her lips and continues his movements. She whines as his fingers go at a slow agonizing pace but she still feels her orgasms bubble up slowly. Swallowing her crys as her walls clamp down on his fingers. She grips onto his arm feeling nothing but muscle and that also contributed to the orgasm.

"No you're so good to me." She straddles him giggling in the after glow of her first orgasm. "So strong and handsome." She kisses him tenderly, earning a groan. He lays her gently on her back, lips still connected. Her hands slide onto him instinctively. Jet pulls away only to place kisses as he goes down her body. Her lidded eyes watch him go down to her slick pussy and kisses her inner thigh making her whine.

"Jet..." she pleads for him to hurry but he only chuckles.

"Shh. I wanna take the time to appreciate you." His tender voice echos through her head and makes her heart swell. "All of you."

His tongue finally licks a slow stripe up her slick folds. Big hands hold down her hips that try move with every lap, his metal one always adding a cooling sensation to her heated skin. The warm muscle moved effortlessly along her clit making her voice get stuck and all that comes out are whimpers. Thick fingers slide into her entrance to the knuckle and he could feel her pulse. His tongue on her clit never let's up and she grips at anything feeling her second orgasm come in a matter of seconds from how sensitive she was. 

Jet kisses quivering thighs and finally pulls out his bulbous cock, she could always feel how big he was when he ran the head through her pussy lips. She whines softly and he watches her attentively taking in the image of her flushed face. The stretch of him slipping in was always so much, being filled up completely was too good. His hips are slow and every drag of his heavy cock was shear pleasure and torture. He watches himself sink in and out slowly, a moan rumbles from him as he grips on her hips.

"Mhm... Jet, you make me feel so good... " Her hands grip onto his muscular back and she pulls him close, her breast flush up againts his chest. His hips speed up just a bit but still slow enough to really get a feel of her velvet walls. feeling every clench and pulse as he fucked her gently. Small praises are said back and forth and she could feel her third orgasm about to snap. Jet could feel it too, so he begins thrusting faster as her walls clench with every movement.

"Yes like that!" She crys out moaning holding onto him tightly. "Yes, Jet!" Her face ties up in pleasure and her pussy finally spasms and squeezes around him. He fucks through her pulsating walls while he moans her name affectionately. Finally he pulls her on top still being snug deep inside her. They cuddle and try to calm their laboured breathing as she peppers his face in kisses making him chuckle as a reaction.

"Always such a big teddy bear." She laughs, gliding her fingers across his skin. It was a tender moment just like many.


	2. Chapter 2

She knew as soon as she heard the water turn on it was her queue. It could only be Jet too because somehow everyone seemed to be busy and it perfect time to surprise him. She heard him sigh from the warm water. The sound of the water was noisy enough for her to slip in. Or so she thought, he called out but shrugged it off when he got no reply. As she stripped off everything she tiptoed behind him and pressed her bare breast against his muscular back. He could feel her nipples poke from the cold making his cock twitch. 

"It's just me." She says softly with a smirk.

"Let me warm you up." He trys to turn around but she stops him and snakes her arms around him grabbing his flaccid cock. She starts to pump him slowly as she places kisses on his back.

"Warm up my hands first." He let's out a groan and she can feel him stiffen in her hands. Water cascades over them and he gets lost in the feeling but is quickly snapped out of it when her hands stop. "All warm." She smiles. His cock bounces from being lonely. 

"Come here." He chuckles and his big hands roam over her giving her little goosebumps. He groaps her ass and she slips him between her thighs and moves her hips slowly. He slides through her dripping folds sending pleasure to the both of them but she only pressed his thick head at her pussy entrance a few times never actually pressing him in. 

"Should I let you? Have you been good enough." She teases and his moan rumbles through him.

"D-Don't do this to me-" he gets cut off by his own moan when she rubs the leaking head againts her clit making her whimper. "Yes." His voice is breathy barely able to come out. The heat of the shower and eachother steamed up the bathroom making the moment so much that more intimate. "I have please..." he begs and she slips in her needy pussy after a few more times of teasing him. She controls the movements, riding him slowly getting lost in the feeling of his dragging cock. But it's all changed when his impatient strong arms picked her up pressing her againts the cold wall making her nipples perk. His hips do strong moments and he pounds into her soaking pussy. 'Wait, Ah!" She moans no longer being the one in control.

His metal arm cups her breast and the cold metal always drove her crazy, he sucks on her nipple generously and her head goes back in pleasure. Her whimpers and skin slapping echo in the acoustics of the bathroom and it's like a melody.

"I can feel you...." she moans feeling him pulse inside her molten pussy. "Let go, Jet cum in me..." he hears her soft please and that sends him over the edge. She tightens around him finally having her own orgasm feeling hot ropes coat her and leak out down her thighs. "Oh, Jet!~"

He helps her wash up and keeps her stable from wobbly legs. He feels a little bad but she laughs it off. "Oh please Jet you know I'd do that all over again in a heartbeat." 

He carries her out and lays her down letting her snuggle into the bed they both shared. 

"Come on, warm me up." He chuckles not having to be told twice.


End file.
